The Transformation
by xScreamingxAngelx
Summary: Jade West has a secret that she hasn't told anyone else. She can't take it anymore, and decides to tell Cat. Her secret it that she feels like she is a boy that was born into a girl's body. Follow Jade and her friends as she goes through a transformation to be the person she always knew she was.


**_I'm going to say this now; if you have a problem with LGBT related things, don't even bother reading this story. You will despise it._**

* * *

"Hey, have you guys noticed that Jade has acted weird lately?" Tori asked her group of friends.

"What do you mean?" Robbie asked.

"I mean, she's been acting different lately. She's been more distant. She hasn't been talking to us much anymore."

"Yeah," Cat agreed with Tori. "She hasn't been talking to me much lately. Everyone knows I'm her best friend and she'll always talk to me no matter how she feels."

"Now that you mention it, I have noticed that she's been different." Beck added. "Remember in Sikowitz's a few days ago? She declined when asked to go up front and do that skit."

Cat nodded her head. "That's totally unlike Jade! Oh my god, you know what's even weirder? Okay, you know how her and I have Monday Movie Night? She showed up an hour late and looked really depressed. She wouldn't eat anything, and I had all of her favorites! She's never turned down any of her favorites before!"

"So we all agree that something's up with Jade. What do we do about it?" André asked.

"Beats me," said Beck. "Speaking of Jade, where is she?"

"I haven't seen her all day," Robbie replied. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"I messaged her earlier, but she hasn't responded." Cat answered.

_Ring! Ring! Pick up your phone! Ring! Ring!_

Cat answered her ringing phone. "It's Jade," she whispered to her friends. "Hello?..Oh, hi Jade! We were all just wondering where you were!..oh, no. I was just worried about you...well lunch is almost over...it's urgent?...okay, I guess I can skip class just this once. As long as you promise it's important!..just me, or do you want the others to come too? Just me?..Okay, I'll be there soon..Bye."

"What was that all about?" Tori questioned.

"Jade wants me to come over to her house right away. She wants to talk about something. She didn't say what though. It's very important though."

"Class starts in 10 minutes, though," Robbie informed her.

"I know, I'll have to skip it. Hopefully, whatever she wants to talk about will be short and I'll be back here before I miss too much."

"Don't worry about how long it'll be," Beck said. 'We'll cover for you. Just try to get Jade to tell you what's up with her."

"Got it."

* * *

Cat arrived in front of Jade's house in five minutes. She knocked on the door and waited for Jade to let her in. Shortly after she knocked, the door opened and Jade stood in front of her. She looked awful. Her hair was a mess, she had bags under her eyes, and she looked stressed out to the max.

"Jade, what's wrong?" Cat questioned.

"Come in," she replied while stepping aside to let her in. Cat walked into the house and shut the door behind her. She walked into the living room and sat down on her couch. Jade sat down next to her and pulled her legs to her chest. She let out a deep breath, and began speaking. "Cat, I'm sure you and the others have noticed that I've acted different lately." Cat nodded. "I have a reason for that. Before I say anything more, I want you to promise me that you won't think differently of me. You'll still be my best friend."

Cat gulped as she heard this but nodded her head. "Nothing you say to me can change our friendship."

"I'm glad to hear that. Okay, I don't know where to begin." She paused. She rubbed her fingers over her temples and took a few deep breaths. "This is really hard for me to say. I've never told anyone this before."

"Jade, can you please get to it? You're really starting to freak me out," Cat said as she pulled her sleeve down over her hand. She brought the sleeve to her mouth and bit down on it.

"Obviously, I've never been a girly girl. I've always been kind of a..a boy." She paused. "God, this is really hard to say. Ever since I was a little kid, I have known that I'm different from other girls. I've felt different inside. Sometimes people feel that they're a different person on the inside than on the outside."

"What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is that.." Jade paused and starting breathing really heavily. "I think I'm having a panic attack." She started shaking really bad.

"Jade, Jade!" Cat dragged Jade out the front door and got her to fresh air. After Jade calmed down, Cat got her a glass of water. After Jade was okay again, they sat down on the bench outside.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What's so had to say that it's causing you to have panic attacks?"

"You have no idea how hard this is to say. Like I said, I have no idea how to go about this. I'm just going to come out and say it. I..I am..I feel..I'm a boy trapped inside of a girl's body. There, I said it!" She brought her knees back up to her chest and hid her face in her knees.

"Wait, what?" Cat said in shock. Her eyebrows knit into a look of confusion. "You..you feel like you're a boy trapped inside of a girl's body?"

"I don't just feel that way, I know I am! I've known ever since I was 9! Something was wrong. I think the first time I noticed something was wrong was when I was 7 or 8 and my mom and I were standing in front of a full body mirror. She was standing behind me and she held a dress in front of me. She was smiling and saying how lovely it would look on me. All I saw when I looked into the mirror was a dress being held up in front of a boy. I saw myself as boy. Ever since then, every time I see myself, I'm a boy." She took a sip of her water and then looked Cat in the eyes. "Cat, I know this is hard for you to understand. I really hope that you don't see me as a freak. I'm still your best friend."

"I don't think you're a freak."

"Oh, thank god. I have never told anyone else this before and it's been tearing me apart lately."

'What exactly does this mean, though?"

"It means that I'm a boy. My parents have a son, not a daughter. I was just born into the wrong body."

"What are you going to do about the way you feel?"

"I'm going to come out to everyone as transgender. I'm going to ask everyone to refer to me as a guy. Use my new name and use male pronouns. When I come out, I want everybody to say he and not she."

"So, now the guys in our group are Robbie, Beck, André, and..you?"

"That's correct. I need to come out to my mom. I'm not too worried about my dad. I'm not concerned about his opinion. Will you help me tell the gang about this?"

"Of course, anything for my best friend. Wait, so, not trying to sound rude or anything, but you're going to start going by a boy's name but look like a girl?"

"Not exactly. I'm going to cut my hair into a boy hair cut and go to my doctor. I'm going to try to get put on testosterone. Testosterone will help me look more like a guy over time. It helps grow facial hair, will lower my voice, and help me to look like a boy." Jade stopped talking and looked over at Cat. She laughed before saying, "You look lost."

"I'm a bit lost," she admitted.

"Here, I'll show you some websites that basically explains everything I have just told you, but it will be easier for you to understand. She got up and went inside to get her laptop. When she came back, she pulled up a bunch of websites that would help Cat.

After a lot of reading, Cat eventually said, "I think I'm starting to understand more. I'm sorry that you're going through this."

Jade smiled to her best friend. "I'm not too upset by it. Sure, it would have been nice to have been born in the right body, but it's meant to happen, I suppose. I'm supposed to go through this."

Cat pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you for telling me this."

* * *

**_I don't know about this story. I know I'm going to add at least one more chapter, but I'm thinking that I want to make it a full-length story. I don't know if there are any other stories like this for Victorious. I don't think so, though, so I wanted to do something a little different. Hopefully people like it.  
_**


End file.
